


you knew i was approaching your throne

by januarys



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, PWP. The one where Gavin is stuck in a library on a Saturday night.</p><p> "Snogging an attractive specimen admist dusty books in an empty library? Bloody hell, sign me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you knew i was approaching your throne

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. Or do. I don't mind.

Gavin decides that his life is definitely something he would read in a poorly written young adult novel. One that’s crammed somewhere between the ‘ _Fiction_ ’ and ‘ _Psychology of the Soul_ ’ section of his local library.

Not that he would _actually_ pick up the book with his life written within the pages - he’s not a boring old sod, alright?

Books, however, seem to be the only thing saving his sorry arse on this particular Saturday evening. His laptop legitimately went _boom_ and it’s not like he can ring Mummy Free and coo sweetly down the fuzzy line for a new one. Well, Gavin _could_ but he kind of needs the hunk of wire and motherboard _now_ to find _actual_ references for this sodding essay due Monday morning.

It’s Saturday night. Michael and Ray have annoying passwords on their own computers which they’re not relenting (or not paying attention, Xbox is taking care of that). Meaning Gavin has to go to the library. The _library_. On a Saturday-bloody-evening. Aren’t those places a mythical like, myth these days? Do the Yanks still _use_ libraries? Hard copies of out-of-date information?

Typical.

 

* * *

 

It’s hard to imagine that a _library_ of all places even has a section relating to software, but Gavin is at his wits-end and musty old novels seem to be the way to go.

Musty _indeed_ , though - some of these books haven’t been touched in years if the clean lines left behind from Gavin’s fingers is any indication. Lord, they even have ‘The Matrix’ as a citation. How old are these things again?

He thumbs through another row of the texts, feeling that slight twitch in his nose from the dust flying about, and feels a tap on his shoulder which 1) scares the _shite_ out of him to the point where 2) he drops a heavy textbook right onto his big toe and 3) maybe, no, _definitely_ falls to the ground from shock. Also the sharp pain from the corner of a ridiculously large textbook dropping onto his damn toe.

“Blimey!” Gavin shrieks, clutching at his sneaker-clad foot and hissing as his nerve endings cry out. “Oh, that’s just _brilliant_ isn’t it. Bloody, sodding, damn it _all_ -”

“You know,” The voice of the evil perpetrator is deep, but there’s a slight tilt of amusement that carries straight through to Gavin’s chest and he looks up and _Good Lord those are some bloody gorgeous eyes_. “I’m pretty sure you’re better off using the search engine on a computer. These text books predate even _my_ era.”

Gavin blinks up at the strong jawed, sharp mouthed man with the wire rim glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Which makes Gavin look straight back into those baby-blues brighter than the ocean separating him from England.

That’s not fair - no one should have eyes like that. _Rude_.

“I.” Gavin begins brilliantly. “I seem to have stubbed my big toe.”

The man nods solemnly, puts his glasses in the pocket of his oversized cardigan and holds out a large hand. “Excellent deduction skills, Sherlock. Need a hand returning to the land of the tall, standing folk? _Can_ you even stand?”

“Alright _alright_ ,” Gavin rolls his eyes and tries not to appear too eager when he takes the offered hand. _God, it’s so warm and big and strong_. “What then? Just ‘cause I’m English doesn’t mean I’m Sherlock-bloody-Holmes. Twat.”

Then Gavin’s being lifted to a standing position and he stupidly puts too much pressure on his injured toe. “ _Ow_ , bloody _hell_ that’s a right bitch.”

The man, who Gavin has internally dubbed Uber Hot Obviously Librarian (because _honestly_ he’s the only person in this God-forsaken building on a Saturday night) frowns down at Gavin’s toe. “Is it just throbbing or have you broken something?”

“I.” Gavin starts brilliantly once again but rather than muck up in front of UHOL and collapse into a simmering mess of ‘ _ow ow ow’,_ he simply digs his toe gently against the tip of his shoe. It tingles painfully but doesn’t necessarily feel as though it’s hanging by a frayed nerve.

“S’alright,” Gavin confirms. “Just shock, I suppose. Like when you’re playing a _really_ scary game, yeah? And there’s all that build up to the jump-scare you _know_ is coming - like, it’s _right_ there. Then it happens and still, you jump about four feet into the air and then your heart is racing and. And.”

Uber Hot Obviously Librarian is looking at Gavin like he’s grown another head, which Gavin _probably_ has considering how long he’s been yammering on about sodding _horror games_. The guy probably doesn’t even know what an Xbox looks like.

“Right,” Gavin finishes, bending down to pick up the traitorous textbooks sitting innocently by his feet. “What were you sayin’ then? Search engines? Yep. Sounds lovely.”

“I mean,” UHOL has an amused smirk on his face that makes Gavin’s heart skip a beat and rather cheeky imagery flash in his mind's eye. “If you want to drone on about IBM before it was even a functional entity, then musty old textbooks are your best bet. In this day and age, however? With what I’m guessing is your major? You’re better off using modern technology.”

Gavin grins, holding a textbook against his hip. “What do you reckon my major is then? Since you’re so smart and bookish.”

“I’m not bookish,” UHOL scoffs, running a hand through his hair. Gavin kind of wants to tug it. “Granted, I _was_ but computers are better than outdated pages.”

Gavin clicks his tongue. “You know, for an Uber Ho- _librarian_ , yes. Lovely little librarian. Like, you’re mucking this all up. Shouldn’t you be shoving books down student’s pants and declaring anarchy against the beeping machines?”

UHOL laughs and it’s bloody well nice. Lovely, warm and nice. Makes Gavin all warm to the tips of his toes, even makes the throbbing in his big toe seem like nothing at all. “I had my time - oh, did I have my time. But computers are better. Period. Especially those search engines - so put that doorstopper down and follow me to world of pure imagination.” He pauses. “And terrible memes,” he concludes.

The thing is, right, that Gavin has a whole scene playing out in his head. A lovely little thing actually, something that would make Michael proud and Ray reach for the rosary beads.

“Uhm,” Gavin begins, slotting the textbook back into its hidey-hole. UHOL watches him with a curious expression. “I like the idea of them search engines, buddy. Really swell idea.”

UHOL stops in his place and takes a step back, crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. His cardigan bundles up around his wrists. “I’m feeling that either a _but_ or an academic _however_ is about to fill the air.”

Gavin shrugs, the throbbing in his toe faded enough for him to dig it rather bashfully into the carpet. If it appears that he’s trying to emulate the rather bashful maidens in all of those thick novels hidden within the shelves. which Gavin’s _maybe_ thumbed through in his many years as a living, breathing human - then fine. Fine. So be it.

“Come on,” Gavin grins. “This is a right good setup for a cheeky makeout session right? I mean, okay. You’re bloody hot. End of _that_ story. No point in you trying to brush me off about it either, I won’t believe you.” Gavin stretches his neck out, shows a little more skin than normal. “And little old me is the bashful and clumsy heroine who has been injured doing what she does best and making a right _fool_ of herself, uh. Himself. Yeah?”

There’s an unreadable expression on UHOL’s face, the man not moving an inch since Gavin opened his gob. But there’s a devious curve to the side of his mouth and he watches Gavin like he’s the prey out in the wild. Gavin takes it as a sign to continue, shoving both hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Let’s just face it - we’re two fully-grown humans in an empty college library on a Saturday-sodding-night. I _could_ have been getting some delicious bevs with my boys,” Lie. “But instead I’m _here_ , and you’re prattling on about how computers are better than them novels - which, by the way, you definitely had your cute nose buried in as you blossomed through your teenage years, am I right then?”

His companion doesn’t make any indication that Gavin is correct, but the sound of silence is an indication otherwise.

“I’m also a little bit keen for it. Gotta tick it, or like. Kick it? Off my bucket list. Snogging an attractive specimen amidst dusty books in an empty library?” Gavin meets UHOL’s eyes. “Bloody hell, sign me up.”

And Gavin expects the silence to stretch on to the point where it should become awkward-as-all-hell. So that means that he should _definitely_ run back to his dorm, bypass Michael and Ray so he can bury himself beneath his quilts to never be seen again. Become one with the down and pillows, right? Block this entire moment out of his memory because 1) it was a dumb suggestion because, 2) this is cliche as a young adult fiction book so, 3) Gavin could probably get pulled up by campus security or a sodding guidance counsellor to be asked in a _completely_ understanding ( _right_ ) way about any ‘ _daddy_ ’ issues.

That thought process spans the space of five seconds, in which UHOL chuckles deeply, wisps of blonde hair falling in front of his eyes - his laughter is so deep that it starts making Gavin’s heart race a little faster again - and _blimey_ , it’s a chuckle of agreement then.

“You raise a good point,” UHOL shrugs, stepping a little closer. Gavin feels his bravery slip right from his fingers. Onto the floor. Past the carpet. Into the dirt. Slithering down into the planet’s core. “So, eh. Why not? Just. Do me a favour.”

It’s not like Gavin can turn back now. He nods silently, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Back up against the bookshelf,” UHOL says gently - and it’s not a question, not quite a demand either. But Gavin obeys, presses himself into the rows of endless textbooks and hardwood. The air smells like an aged forest, mainly in the way of paper and dust. If Gavin breathes with his mouth, he’d probably taste the ink as well.

UHOL steps right in front of him, and the dim light in the room casts sharp shadows along his features - highlights those wispy strands of blonde hair falling out of place. His large hands come up to rest on Gavin’s hips, thumbs sneaking beneath the thin hem of Gavin’s shirt to press into the jut of his hipbone. His scent mixes with the paper and dust and ink - something warm and spicy.

It makes Gavin’s mouth water.

“Do you mind helping me out of this cardigan?” UHOL asks quietly, eyes never leaving Gavin’s. “Keeps the females coming back for more - they’re into it, apparently.”

“Uh. Yeah.” Gavin sees _exactly_ why, and he obeys. Tries to mask the tremble in his hands as he slips them beneath the thick woollen material and slides it from UHOL’s broad shoulders, revealing the worn white shirt beneath it. The cardigan falls to UHOL’s wrists and stays bunched up around them - he obviously doesn’t want to break contact with Gavin just yet.

 _Lord_ , _he just goes for miles and miles then_ , Gavin thinks as his hands travel down to the guy’s wrists, slip beneath the woollen cardigan and presses his fingers firmly into the skin. His knobby elbows bump against the spines of the textbooks he’s pressing up against but he barely takes notice of that in light of the smirk on his partner’s face.

Gavin just wants to lick it right off.

“So, uh. We gonna rut like teenagers then?” Gavin murmurs quietly, tilting his head to account for the slight height difference. Funny how his own nose never seemed to be an issue until he’s on the bloody submissive end of the deal. “Suppose I should, like. Get your name first?”

Then UHOL leans in, ghosts his breath along Gavin’s jaw. It tickles the stubble smattering along his skin, and Gavin definitely can’t hide the shiver it sends straight down to his spine. His mouth lands gently on Gavin’s neck, lips brushing the pulseline and he chuckles against it warmly.

“Details,” he mumbles against Gavin’s skin before rising back up to meet him. They’re insanely close now. Gavin feels dizzy. “Just lie back and think of England... but it’s Ryan.”

“ _Lovely_ ,” Gavin breathes before closing the distance.

And boy is it _lovely_.

Ryan has a very lovely mouth, if Gavin could even string together the thought of what that mouth is doing at that exact time. It’s all rather tentative at first, Ryan obviously testing the waters - barely dipping his fingers beneath the surface, only trying to get a feel of what could happen next. He’s gently pressing himself into the hard lines of Gavin’s wiry body, thumbs drawing circles along the jut of Gavin’s hipbones. Smooth and wonderfully warm.

Gavin is completely content with the whole sliding together lazily thing they have going on, at least for the moment. Their chests are pressed together enough for Gavin to feel Ryan’s heart beating rather swiftly against his chest, and Gavin slides his palms up Ryan’s surprisingly toned arms ( _christ why the bloody hell is he hiding this under those god-awful cardigans_ ) and rests them on the side of Ryan’s neck, thumbs brushing the sharp jaw.

“ _Blimey_ ,” Gavin manages when Ryan drags his mouth away to pepper some delicate kisses across Gavin’s throat. Gavin easily loses his fingers into Ryan’s soft hair. “Blimey, I _swear_ you - like, you do this often yeah?”

Ryan responds by simply by dragging his tongue along Gavin’s pulse line again, nipping gently into the crook of his neck. Gavin can’t stop the small sound that escapes his heat, can’t ignore the deep heat pooling in his belly - shooting down, down and _down_.

Gavin swallows, and Ryan mouths the movement. “Oh yes, yes you _do_.”

“If that’s what you want to think,” Ryan murmurs against Gavin’s jaw. “Then why should I stop you?”

Then he rises back up and claims Gavin’s mouth again, the smirk still planted firmly on his face. There’s a whole lot of tongue and even more gusto, judging by the way the book behind Gavin’s body bump together nosily in the quiet space between them. Ryan presses further into him, large hands now covering the breadth of Gavin’s fuzzy stomach and a soft chuckle against Gavin’s mouth.

So Gavin hooks his arms around Ryan’s neck, much like all those heroine’s he was referring to beforehand - like, before all the rutting and the steamy making-out against an old bookshelf - because he just wants to _feel_ all of Ryan’s body against him. His warm skin which stretches out for miles, the hard angles and sharp dip of all his bones and joints. Do that rutting thing a little more as well. Which Gavin tries anyway, does the whole grinding their crotches together if only to illicit a reaction from the awfully attractive man claiming dominance over his mouth at the moment.

It works, Gavin giggles into the clinch, and he knows it works because Ryan brushes their tongues together frantically now, not much grace or delicacy behind the hold Ryan has on him now. But Ryan is bloody _good_ at this, not even a noise rising from him. Only the heavy breathing, trying to catch everything before it all falls away.

“Alright,” Ryan breaks away from Gavin’s mouth, eyes dark and twinkling with a lovely sort of mischief that Gavin _definitely_ doesn’t mind being on the receiving end. “By doing _that_ , you’re making me want to do _worse things_ to you.”

“Are there worse things but?” Gavin teases, angling his face slightly because of his mile-long nose to playfully lick Ryan’s mouth. He giggles at the surprised look that crosses Ryan’s face. “S’all good love, go on then.”

Ryan does so - by dropping to his knees quick smart, the cardigan now a rather sad woollen lump by his side. There’s a smirk on his face at how ridiculously tight Gavin’s jeans are right then, and Gavin can’t stop the little flinch when Ryan palms the obvious hard on, the deft fingers of his other hand working the front zipper and offering _much more_ breathing room than before.

Lord, his fingers are quite lovely aren’t they? Brushing along the coarse hair right above the band of boxers, delicately inching further to his -

But Ryan now looks at Gavin with a questioning gaze, and Gavin’s aware of how heavy his breathing is, how dangerously close Ryan is to making him blow his bloody load all over the dark carpet like a bloody _teenager_ , and Christ, yes. Yes, he bloody well wants this, he _wants_ this.

Gavin tangles his fingers into Ryan’s soft hair, gives him a tiny nod of the head. “Go on then,” he whispers encouragingly, scritching a finger behind Ryan’s ear.

There’s something that Ryan does which is... oddly intimate, given the rash judgement they’re displaying at this moment. Turns his head slightly to press his cheek into Gavin’s arm, brushes his lips against Gavin’s wrist - enough to send a small ripple of soft pleasure through Gavin once again. And it’s nice. Really bloody nice.

“How much do you want me to do this?” Ryan questions softly against his skin.

And deep down, like _really_ deep down - past all the overwhelming lust and that tiny warning signal blaring because they legitimately just met half an hour ago - Gavin thinks it’s bloody sweet of the guy to even _ask_. Like, any other hookup and it would have been straight into it without a second thought. But this guy? Ryan? Total gentleman. Gives Gavin enough time to think about it.

So Gavin does. Takes those few seconds to consider the implications and the awkwardness that could surround them later on. Takes another second or so to consider that fact that this could _possibly_ never happen again - so seize the moment, yeah?

Gavin brings his hand around to cup Ryan’s jaw, strokes his thumb along his cheek. “Go for it.”

Barely the last syllable passes Gavin’s lips as Ryan swiftly shucks Gavin’s jeans further down his thighs, fingers so deft against his skin that Gavin giggles lightly at the feather-light pressure. There’s a smirk on Ryan’s face as he leans in and mouths against Gavin’s hard on, and that definitely puts _any_ thoughts worth chuckling about because _bloody hell_. That’s enough to sober Gavin right up and remember that he’s about to get his cock practically devoured by the librarian with a clever mouth.

The _wantwantneed_ is rearing its lovely head in the pit of Gavin’s stomach as Ryan’s fingers slip beneath the band of his boxers again, this time with the full intent of taking them off completely. There’s the slight shock of cool air against privates which is instantly overtaken by a bloody warm hand cupping his balls, fingers teasing the delicate skin as gently as possible.

Seriously. He starts from the bottom and teases all the way up the _bloody shaft_. Then a finger brushes over the slit and -

“ _Christ_ ,” Gavin chokes out, a hand immediately grappling onto Ryan’s shoulder just for that support. “You’re a bloody _tease_.”

He feels Ryan shrug and then those lips immediately brush against his cock, the slick wetness of his tongue soon following. There’s another bloody hand wrapped around the base, pumping Gavin ever-so-slightly into hardening completely and _Lord,_ it’s working yeah? It’s working because Ryan quickly takes all of Gavin in his mouth, one hand winding around Gavin’s ass to hold him in place while the other is sodding _fondling_ him into a quivering mess of pleasured nerves and babbled sentences.

Ryan has a lovely mouth. Has Gavin said that before? He can’t remember - said mouth is now embarking on a damn adventure down the length of his cock, that clever tongue working at every nerve and angle Gavin can think of in the moment. There’s a nash of teeth that makes Gavin whimper softly, push his hips forward a little more just so Ryan can take more of him.

Lie back and think of England my _arse_ , Gavin thinks. Ryan’s mouth is warm and plush, like the dwindling sun in the middle of a summer’s afternoon and Ryan just takes him deep enough to the point that Gavin can’t stop the little moan of pleasure, that twitch that makes Ryan hum against the length of his cock as he works that _mouth_ languidly, humming as he does so.

And the humming is definitely what sends those white-hot waves of pleasure throughout Gavin, enough for him to buck against the bookshelf and even _further_ (is that even possible?) into Ryan’s mouth. Enough for him to grip Ryan’s hair painfully tight, knuckles turning white with the pressure and constant _pleasure_ he’s getting from the plush heat of Ryan’s mouth.

He’s close, oh Gavin is so _sodding close_. He can feel his skin prickling with heat around his face, along his arms and down the length his cock. Ryan still has that smirk on his face as he takes him deeper, much deeper than before and Gavin knows it because both of Ryan’s hands are now firm against his bony hips, holding him in place so Gavin can ride it out. Ride it out so bloody well between the hisses of pleasure and the fast tremble that rises when he’s. He’s. Oh _shit_.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Gavin whines softly, feeling all tight and built up - a vice hold choking his chest and he’s tugging at Ryan’s hair impatiently. He’s going to - he’s so _close_. “Jus’- keep doing _that_ , God you are amazing and -”

Then Ryan does _something,_ maybe it’s the sharp movement up his prick to brush his tongue along the quivering head and it’s enough for Gavin to freeze up and let it all _go_. He’s probably seeing the northern lights somewhere beyond the dim room as Ryan takes it all in.

Then rides Gavin out past the edge and into some semblance of a blinding infinity as Gavin finally slumps against the bookshelf, spent and sensitive and positively _wonderful_ \- to the point where he can barely feel Ryan tucking him away, doing up his jeans with an extra pat against his softening prick just to tease a bit further.

“Breathe,” Ryan suggests quietly, sidling into Gavin’s space again to curl his hands around Gavin’s neck, press a soft and slightly saliva-slick kiss against Gavin’s jaw.

Gavin wrinkles his nose. “You basically swallowed me whole and are still putting those lips near me? That’s bloody rank.”

“You weren’t necessarily complaining when they were rendering you into a mewling kitten.” Ryan affirms with a small smirk, brushing his lips against the corner of Gavin’s mouth mischievously and chuckling when Gavin squawks in annoyance.

“Alright, _alright_ ,” Gavin leans his head back against the bookshelf, still trying to regain his composure. Legs feel like jelly, any movement against his cock actually makes him _wince_ , but he’s pleased to note that Ryan is all mussed up now. Hair all askew and shirt slightly stretched from Gavin’s grip on it. “Just. Ryan, you’re amazing - did I say that? Ryan?”

Ryan nods with a slight chuckle and “Of course,” pulling away to pick up his forgotten cardigan - shrugging it over his shoulders and effectively bringing them both back to reality. They look at each other for a bit and Gavin’s well aware that the slight redness on Ryan’s cheeks may also have something to do with how bloody _awkward_ Gavin feels right now.

What would his boys even say about all of this then? Lord, where do they go from here? If there even _is_ somewhere to go. Gavin twists his fingers together, bites his bottom lip for something to fill the space - which totally smells like the aftermath of a pretty tops orgasm and that warm scent that lingers around Ryan. It’s not helping.

His toe is also flaring up again. God _damn it_.

But while Gavin tries to string another sentence together, something along the lines of ‘ _so shall we make this a regular thing_ ’ or ‘ _if you want to rattle on me to the Dean than I totally get it_ ’, Ryan simply puts his glasses back on and places a hand on the also-forgotten textbook that caused the whole incident to occur in the first place.

“So since search engines aren’t apparently your thing,” Ryan comments with a grin. “Do you want to check out this book then? You'll be back before it's due anyway - don't need to be a librarian to figure that one out."

Gavin buries his face in his hands and laughs.


End file.
